rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 6.
Destroyer: Obviously. (blasts Necronoid's feet, then kicks his face up as he falls and blasts him with multiple cannons) Necronoid: Ow. (fires a massive series of blasts) Pyrus: GENERATION REFLECTOR! (reflects blast) Necronoid: ABYSSAL OBLIVIATOR! (makes blast disappear) Drago: It would seem that we're evenly matched. Destroyer: Yeah, when I'm holding back. >:D Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! Destroyer charged in and tackled Necronoid. Necronoid extended missile launchers. Drago: BLAZER RUMBLE! Destroyer shoved his blades into the missile launchers and melted them, but a shot from Necronoid's mouth blew him off. DQ: ARISING HAMMER! Necronoid spun around and broke a sword with energy-covered hands. He stabbed Destroyer, who blasted him with his jetpack. Necronoid: ARGH! (armor starts to melt) Destroyer: Once again, picked the wrong planet! (spins around to stab Necronoid) DQ: All right then...I only have one of these...but it'll do just fine. (throws a huge ball) Drago: ANOTHER BAKU-- Pyrus: No, it's too big for that! A huge explosion filled the city, but no one felt pain, and the buildings didn't fall. Destroyer: ARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Drago: DESTROYER! Pyrus: What the-- Mancerion: Hmph. Fine by me. (disappears with MT) Destroyer disappeared too. Winx: Fools. That should put the odds in our favor...seeing as Drago is PATHETICALLY weak alone! Drago: What was that, smallfry? Necronoid: Your fight is with ME, AND ME ALONE, DRAGO! (punches him with mechanical arm) Pyrus: BLAZER RUMBLE! Drago leaned back to dodge a second punch, then caught a third in his hand and melted the fingers of the mechanical arm together. Drago: (stands up straight again) REVOLUTION DESTROYER! DQ: THIRTEENTH GATE-DEMON REVOLUTION! Necronoid's entire face transformed into a mechanical dragon head and fired along with some shoulder cannons. Drago's set of boost rings was disrupted, and his blast was massively overpowered. Pyrus: DRAGO! (extends hand to catch him) Drago: WHOA! (backflips) FORCE FUSION STRIKER! (divides up the array of cannons with a few lightning blasts and fires at Necronoid's chest) Pyrus, did you think you'd need to catch me? I'm not going down THAT easily! Necronoid: URGH! (jumps on Drago) Drago: Wow, these guys don't mess around. (punches Necronoid off and turns him over) NOW I'M ON TOP. REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Necronoid: (muffled) MY FAEC! Pyrus: Battle Suit DOOMTRONIC! Doomtronic was shocked with purple energy and didn't come out of box form. Pyrus: That's not good. DQ: There's a residual aura all over the city! City-wide, for 3 days there will be NO support pieces! RBL: He's finished... Tony: Have a little more faith, why don't you? Wolf: He's doomed. Even I can't think of a way out of this one. Nintencan: GO PYRUS! IF YOU LOSE, WE'RE ALL GOING TO BURN LIKE HELL! Pyrus: Thanks for the motivation. (sarcasm) Drago: LESS TALKING, MORE WALKING! Necronoid: YOU'LL BE RUNNING WHEN YOU SEE THIS! DQ: DISENGAGE STRIKER! Necronoid launched his mechanical arm at Drago as a missile. It glowed and smashed into Drago's face so hard that the points where it was melted together came free. DQ: NOW, BLADE OF ILLUSION! The hand transformed into a scythe and stabbed Drago. Drago: SO..MANY..BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADES! Pyrus: WTF? THERE'S ONLY ONE! Necronoid: The NAME is self-explanatory. And no, he CAN'T hear you. Pyrus: Then DRAGON BURST! Drago's burst of power launched out the blade, ending the illusion. Drago: Plus DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Pyrus: And FUSION RUMBLE! Drago flashed right in front of Necronoid. He shoved his fist straight through the place where the arm had been launched from and focused all his lightning into it. He broke thousands of wires and pulled out everything he could from it. DQ: So, you still have some life left in you. (makes a beckoning motion with two fingers) Necronoid: (organic hand transforms into sword) DIE, DRAGO! (sticks sword in front of him) Drago: (jumps back) That's just la-- Pyrus: DRAGO, DUCK! FUSION-- DQ: Your turn is over, and we haven't used abilities! Drago whirled around. Drago: What is it--WHOA! The mechanical fist flew back at him and slammed into Drago. It drove him back into Necronoid's sword. The sword pierced his chest and came out his core diamond. Drago: GAAK! NO! (grabs sword and tries to force it back out his chest) Necronoid raised his arm and lifted Drago on the blade, driving it into his chest further. Necronoid: ARC SCYTHE PHASER. (this plays up to 1:05) The sword glowed, shocked Drago, and fired a blast. Necronoid lowered his blade, and Drago slid off. Drago: (tear in eye) Pyrus...run...run. Pyrus: NO! Drago didn't return to ball form. Tony: No... Nintencan: HE CAN'T BE...DEAD! Jaakor: (wakes up) It's...impossible. DQ: NOW, ALL OF YOU WILL FINALLY DIE! WINX, ATTACK THE NEIGHBORING CITY! Winx: Heh. Understood. Pyrus: (raging) WHY DO YOU DO IT? WHY DO YOU ATTACK THEM? FOR WHAT?! DQ: Fool. Very well, I'll tell you. Not like you'll survive. Necronoid, just in case...INCARCERATION DARKNESS! Necronoid surrounded all the Brawlers in a cage of purple lightning. Pyrus: NOW...WHA... DQ: LISTEN CLOSELY. I'LL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE, JUST SO YOU CAN DIE WITH SOLID KNOWLEDGE. The Shadow Bakugan come from the world of the DEAD. That world is old and decrepit, because of one thing: YOUR world. The more your world lives, the more the world of the dead decays. But with enough human deaths, we can return them to their full power! Pyrus: And you would trade life for life? Their lives were lived and done with! Winx: Humans aren't powerful enough to bring order to this war-torn world. Only Bakugan can do that, and only the Shadow Bakugan unquestioningly and orderly do so! Pyrus: And you...believe that... wha.. (music stops) DQ: GO! DESTROY THE NEIGHBORING CITY IN ITS ENTIRETY! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE! Winx: (takes Infinity and Tay) They'll be awake by now. Moving out. BAKUGAN BRAWL! Winx rode out on Tay's back, Infinity at their side. Necronoid: Now...to finish YOU. (reattaches mechanical arm) Oh, this will be fun. DQ: Waste no time, Necronoid. Kill them quickly, but painfully. Then we advance and TRIPLE the destruction in the neighboring city! Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Person: Underworld is where YOU'LL BE GOING! SHINING SOLAR FLARE! A gleaming golden dragon Bakugan blasted Necronoid's blast and overpowered it. Necronoid: WHAT?! DQ: ABYSSAL OBLIVIATOR! (stops the attack before it hits) Necronoid: Already been there, thanks. (sarcasm) Now, THRTEENTH GATE-DEMON REVOLUTION! (blasts the Bakugan) (this starts playing) Person: PROMINENCE SHIELD! The Bakugan blocked and struggled, but forced the attack back. Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! DISENGAGE STRIKER! Necronoid launched his fist. The Bakugan dodged it and held up the Prominence Shield. He blocked, but the fist came flying back and hit the Bakugan in the back. Bakugan: NO! (releases shield and is blasted) DQ: Pathetic...maybe even more so than that lizard. Necronoid: Hmph. Maybe this one is MORE worthy, but still nothing. Pyrus: (looks up) Laser...Ghost? You're alive?! LG: Call me 3rd Demon, or 3D. Pyrus:...why? LG: Well, it's a nickname that stuck. I was in a group of brawlers, and was the third strongest. But when my old partner died and I found my new partner, who you see here, they said I was so powerful I must be a demon! Pyrus: Whoa. Tony: Whoever you are, thanks! 3D: Not a problem. Necronoid: I beg to differ! (tackles 3D's Bakugan) RBL: WATCH OUT--CRAP! Nintencan: Please tell me you can actually win THIS time! Wolf: He looks like it... DQ: You'll both die, just like Drago! 3D: Drago? HE'S WHAT?! Bakugan: This one is worthy. 3D: Really? He is? Pyrus: Of what?! Bakugan: Of the gift I can give only once. (makes orb) The Bakugan put the orb into Drago's chest. Golden lights flowed through him. His wounds healed, and he stood up. Drago: Huh? What..? Who are..you? 3D explained everything again to Drago. Pyrus: How did you do that? Bakugan: I am Ra, god of the sun. Drago: YOU'RE JOKING. Necronoid: No, YOU'RE A JOKE! THIRTEENTH GATE-DEMON REVOLUTION! Necronoid blasted Ra and Drago to the ground. Pyrus: Then why is Necronoid able to hurt you? Ra: My full glory would destroy the earth. To come here in my full form would be equal to shoving the earth into the sun! So, I humbled myself and came as a Bakugan. The Winged Dragon of Ra! DQ: Enough of your speech-giving and glorifying! You die now! Necronoid: (starts laughing maniacally) You think you're so special? I have supernatural powers that are your polar opposite! I defeated the guardian of the underworld! I AM death! Ra: Even death may die. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (takes out two golden swords) 3D: SACRED FLAME DIVINE DAGGER! Ra's swords glowed, and he fought against Necronoid, using both his swords. Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Drago's power was fully restored, and it was as if he had never been injured in his life. As if such a thing was even possible, he seemed stronger than before. He blasted Necronoid in the back of the head, and Ra put his swords together. Necronoid's face was jammed into them, armor as well. Ra: Piece of tin! (climbs up onto Necronoid's back, then pulls the swords apart, mutilating his face) Necronoid: RAAAAAAAAAAH! DQ: No choice then...HADES DUAL STRIKER! Necronoid grew spikes, two hydra heads, two extra arms, and a tail. His head changed into a dragon head, and he grew four massive wings. Necronoid: You fools...have invoked my DEMON TRANSFORMATION! UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts Drago and Ra down) Pyrus: I have an idea...is Ra a Sky Raider? 3D: Yes...what about it? Drago: That's all we need. Ra: I see now...Drago, my gift to you has also made us compatible! Pyrus, 3D, Drago, Ra: BAKUGAN, UNITE! 3D: (hands Pyrus his deck of abilities) Now, finish it! Pyrus: Rise SOLARBLITZ! Solarblitz: (looks at Necronoid and DQ) D@mn, you guys are SCREWED. Necronoid: DISENGAGE STRIKER! (charges at Solarblitz) Pyrus: EXPLOSION RUMBLE! Solarblitz grabbed Necronoid's arm and bent it towards his face, forcing him to shoot himself in the face. Necronoid: (muffled) MY FAEC! NO! NO! (tries to stab with organic sword) Pyrus: FUSION SWORD! Solarblitz extended a sword from his wrist and cut Necronoid's sword off of his elbow. He cut off one of the hydra heads, then shoved Necronoid's sword down the throat of the other. He spun with his sword and slashed Necronoid's chest while kicking his stomach back. Pyrus: REVOLUTION DIVINE STRIKER! Solarblitz's wings extended and sharpened into lightning tipped blades, while his mouth charged a blast. A clockwork network of rings appeared, and he blasted through it. Necronoid: GRAHFA! (is blasted through 30 buildings and comes out on the border of the city) BINOKEEN! (DinoQueen) DQ: NO...IT'S NOT OVER. (teleports away with Necronoid) 3D: It's done. Pyrus: Not yet. Winx is attacking the other city. (hands 3D the deck) You get the fun this time. 3D: It's an honor. Pyrus: The honor is mine. 3D: CORONAL FUSION STRIKER! Solarblitz ran in between Tay and Infinity. Tay: GHOST BLADE! Infinity: TERMINAL QUASAR! Solarblitz cut Tay's blades off with his sword and bent Infinity's neck up, forcing him to shoot the sky. Winx: WHAT?! THAT'S DRAGO..AND..WHAT?! Solarblitz fired huge solar flare-like blasts in all directions, taking down Tay and Infinity. Infinity's mechanical eye was entirely smashed and embedded in his brain. Tay's mechanical face was destroyed and parts of it flew out the back of her head. (music ends) Winx: No one is that strong! (catches Bakugan) DQ! DQ! 3D: Your owner retreated, little dog. Winx: Grr...(teleports away) Solarblitz separated. Drago: I was hoping to smash him... Ra: It would have done no good anyway. Pyrus: (runs in) We have Crimson injured and leaking blood! Wolf is missing. All Bakugan but Jaakor, Drago, and Ra are unconscious. We have to get back to base! 3D: I'm coming too. Pyrus: (smiles) Welcome to the team. (scene changes) DQ: (gives Necronoid another mechanical arm) Winx did good work today...the Shadow Bakugan are almost ready to power it. Winx: (listening at door) What the f*ck...? Tay: WINX....HELP..ME... Winx: ...no time to worry about that. (rushes to Tay) Infinity: (picking metal out of eye socket) I'm sure...it's nothing. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts